


Literal cock

by tbzraid



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, haknyeonisthick, theboyzpenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzraid/pseuds/tbzraid
Summary: Juyeon cannot get off to poetry in peace, it’s 4am fuck time
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 47





	Literal cock

Juyeon was finding it difficult to settle down after a days worth of schedule. He came back late from the company and everyone was asleep, no one to annoy or irritate him, yet his peace was nowhere to be found. 

After tuning the air con just right for himself, he settled into the thick comforter which was almost as thick as haknyeon big fat ass booty thicket ass thick backside. 

Hwall, who happened to be awake at this questionable hour, sighted the unlocked door, the light was peering out and at this dead of the night he really had nothing else to entertain himself with, other than interrupting Lee Juyeon for the nth time .

He barged in to the room startling the older who had finally found comfort in his own bed 

Hwall stood at the doorway, in an oversized T-shirt juyeon knew too well  
His shorts reaching mid thigh revealing his smooth pale skin which was luminous in the darkness of the hallway, his soft dark hair rested above his sharp eyes glaring at Juyeon

Hwall is sexy, Juyeon mindlessly thought staring at the younger for a second too long, it was a habit of his  
“Aren’t u going to say something” Hwall mustered up, crossing his arms over his chest  
“Oh- come in, yeah you can come in”  
The younger strided over towards the bed sitting on the edge and examining Juyeon with a book in his hand 

His brows furrowed as he tried to focus on the words in front of him, it was cute, it made him smile, he was also staring, pedos the both of them  
Juyeon looked up at Hwall who was making him feel uncomfortable  
“Are u going to just watch me, while I read?” he asked dumbfounded by the boys intention of disturbing him  
Hwall raised a pillow to hit Juyeon over the head  
“You’re no fun” 

He had managed to find his way into the bed without pulling the duvet completely down, it was a skill of his, quite fucking freaky, but the countless number of times anyone would wake up with Hwall in their bed, you would have thought they were used to it by now 

Juyeon was not.  
The warmth of the youngers cheek pressed up against his collarbone made him feel a bit uneasy , the contact between them was too close, so close that Hwall could catch a glimpse of what Juyeon was reading 

Yes he was embarrassed, another poetry closeted weirdo.  
There’s is absolutely nothing wrong with poetry but Juyeon was good at judging his own quirks 

“What are u reading” Hwall hummed rasing his hand up to draw the book closer to him  
“Oh it’s just”  
The silence was thick just as thick as haknyeon big fat ass booty thicket-  
“It’s just what”  
Juyeon stuttered as he revealed the contents of his reading as if it was some gay little fetish he couldn’t risk exposing 

“P-poetry”  
Hwall did not respond but simply sat up and skimmed over the words himself in an anti dyslexic manner, he handed it back over to its owner who was almost shitting his pants  
“Cute, read it to me”  
Juyeon was taken aback by the younger’s request  
“You want me to read it to you?”  
Hwall did not give a single fuck about the crap filled nonsense that Juyeon was reading  
“Yes, I want to know all about seasonal depression” 

Juyeon was nearing the end of the the poem when he felt slender fingers tug at the hem of his shorts  
The older jumped up in fright from the sudden skinship  
“What the fuck Hwall!”  
If the poem was somewhat instigating this it would be understandable, but the icy chill of winter causing someone to feel momentarily isolated did not prove to provoke such a suggestive act 

Hwall looked at Juyeon with a blank face, his eyes were half lidded and his mouth was slightly open  
“Are you okay”  
“Do you jerk off to poetry” Hwall questioned leaning back onto the pillows underneath him.  
Juyeon did not prepare himself to answer that question  
“Why would you ask me that” 

It was 4am, the younger looked tired so Juyeon took this as a sign that he was speaking his unconscious mind  
“It’s 4am Juyeon, who reads poetry at 4am”  
Juyeon shrugged before he was pulled down under the comforter 

“You’re acting weird again” Juyeon’s breath hitched, his words didn’t match the intense excitement running through his system  
“You’re weird, do you really find this worth getting off to” Hwall threw the book off the bed, it landed on the floor with a slam  
Juyeon cringed at the folding of the pages but he was distracted by the familiar warmth of fingers back on his skin 

“I do not get off to it” he blushed, the youngers face was in a close proximity to his own heated one,  
“Why cant you get off to something normal” Hwall mocked, undoing the strings on Juyeon’s shorts  
Juyeon couldn’t focus on what he had just been asked, the new exposure to his nakedness was clouding his mind  
“I know you want to fuck me” Hwall bluntly professed, smirking at the older who was squirming under his touch  
“Oh yeah?” Juyeon struggled to match his tone to Hwall  
“Your eyes really give everything away, over there, at the door, you were staring at me like I was some cock toy”  
It’s true, Juyeon was not good at keeping himself to himself, the raise in his boxers gave it away for instance 

Juyeon wanted to say it all, confess his little episodes of Hwall in his head, Hwall bent over for him when he was getting off in the bathroom, Hwall being fucked on the bedside when he was getting off in the bed, his head was a dirty place but he didn’t think it was appropriate to think about it now  
Especially with Hwall sitting right there, in the prized spot 

His legs were on either side of the older, raising Juyeon’s shirt over his his abs he traced over his sweaty skin, it was burning hot and his pulse was out of control  
“So if it’s not the poetry, then what is it” 

Juyeon was trying to contain himself, the minimal touch that he was given couldn’t match the vision in his mind, his hands were all over him, grasping for any exposed area of the his shaking body, Hwall was directing him and positioning him with a small bend of his finger  
“You’re thinking about it now aren’t you” He laughed, his laugh was usually pure and cute, Juyeon could notice it anywhere, this was not that cute shit right now

The devilish giggle was followed by a final tug at the material obstructing Juyeon from fulfilling the desire that raced through his mind  
“You can tell me, you might aswell, we came this far”  
Hwall knew the older wouldn’t go any further, his lips were shut tight and he was trembling underneath him, 

“You’re not thinking of taking me right here are you?” He gasped nudging his knee harshly down on Juyeons most sensitive area  
The older shook his head rapidly, his response to the pain was unusual as he brought Hwall’s knee closer to his cock  
“You like this, you really are thinking about it aren’t you?” Hwall was having fun testing him  
“What about my ass?, you must have thought about it once”  
Juyeons mouth watered at an instant, his animalistic response almost made the younger squeal, he roughly fisted the head of his now throbbing cock that springed up from under his knee 

“Your- asshole” Juyeon stammered, feverishly turning his head over at the harsh tug on his member  
“It’s, it’s so fucking tight”  
Hwall was shocked by the sudden comment  
“So you’ve tried it have you” He whispered leaning over to the older who was licking over his lips  
“It’s the absolute best, so wet and tastes so good-  
Hwall bit down on Juyeons lip to stop him from embarrassing himself further, the desperateness was evident in his voice, but he was having fun edging him on 

“What are you going to do to it” Hwall murmured in his own trance, slowing down the pace of his hands stroking Juyeon, 

“I’m going to destroy it”  
The speed of his handjob was shitty, intended to be torturous, all that control he once had was slipping, Hwall leant back to rub his own burning entrance on Juyeons upper thigh  
“T-tell me more”  
Juyeon noticed Hwall was straining his body to gain pleasure out of this situation, it was amusing how he turned it around on himself  
He pulled him closer till he sat in front of his own stimulated cock 

Hwall reached behind moving his fingers at a now faster and skilled pace he made eye contact with Juyeon who was fighting off the urge to come right there  
It was quite rewarding infact, Juyeon slicked his own fingers inside his mouth before pushing aside the youngers underwear and shorts all together as if there was no time to waste  
The slow rubbing at his puckering hole was already sending Hwall off the edge  
It was already pulsating as Juyeon carelessly thrusted his finger in, once, twice  
Hwall arched his back just as Juyeon has imagined, he was beautiful even now in this sickeningly erotic state

Both of them moving against the others touch and chasing their own orgasms,  
Juyeon almost felt himself come undone but he found himself taking in the sight before him  
The sweat was glistening on his forehead as he moved himself faster against Juyeons large fingers and the noise that escaped his curled lips was something that would be on his mind for a while  
Juyeons face contorted before he jerked forward releasing his load over Hwall’s half exposed ass and covering the youngers shaking fingers who began to unravel himself, Juyeon pushed on his prostate for the last time as Hwall jolted back, shivering, he placed his hands for support on the olders fore arms, the wetness from his own cock seeped through the front of his shorts 

Remaining in a post orgasm haze, Juyeon was struggling to catch his own breath even moments after his own pleasure pursued, he raised his fingers up to grasp the boy’s jaw and watched as the younger flicked his tongue over his fingers tasting himself 

The locks of hair that could be seen upon Juyeon’s pillow, as he cleaned the mess around himself, was comforting.  
Hwall slept peacefully in his bed, his features were soft and relaxed. 

Juyeon picked up the poetry book off the floor and threw into the pile of other trash he didn’t intend on reading any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 4 am


End file.
